Poisonbending
Poisonbending (also called Benzinikinesis) is the ability to control poisonous gas, toxic waste, or other toxins, created by the spirit, Hexxus. It is the Element of Hurt. According to The Chronicler, poisonbenders get their powers from hurtful insults given to them by others. They receive internal poison, and can turn it into physical poison. Just as well, they can make good poisons from "healthy" words or feelings they would get from friends. Techniques Gas Attack The most common poisonbending move. The bender can release poison gas from their hands or mouth. It can either poison people, or even be used in a solid form to do physical attacks, such as making people trip. Sleeping Gas Sleeping Gas is a Gas Attack that can put others to sleep. Poison Whip Similar to the Water Whip, the bender can bend the gas in the shape of a solid whip and use it to whack enemies. Gas Bomb When poisonbenders burp (or fart), they can fire gas-made bombs over long distances and explode on enemies. Poison Sting When poisonbenders scratch against enemies' skin, they are able to induce them with poison and slowly deal more damage. Healing Sting The Healing Sting works the same as Poison Sting, only it heals injuries rather than wounds. Snot Sickness A power solely owned by Common Cold, who is eternally sick. His nose excretes an endless amount of snot, which he can use to infect his enemies. Acid Rain Acid Rain is a higher-leveled poisonbending move. The bender can conjure a poison cloud over the area and make it pour down acid rain. This attack is stronger when the acid rain is mixed with real rain. Airless World A high-level move, the bender is able to remove the oxygen from an area, causing people to suffocate. This is Caesar Clown, a Logia poisonbender's signature move. Oxygen Beams Also used by Caesar, the bender can channel the removed oxygen to his mouth and unleash a deadly beam. They can also make an Oxygen Sword if they wish, a makeshift lightsaber. Known Poisonbenders *Matthew Dimalanta *Leopold Anderson *Jeremiah Heartly *Elijah Frantic *Mason Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Akurah Atnalamid *Kimaya Heartly *Kaleo Anderson *Nagisa Shingetsu (uses Skunk-Skunk Fruit) *Hexxus (Logia) *Daniel Anderson *Caesar Clown (Logia) *Common Cold (eternal snot) *Veruca Salt (uses Rot-Rot Fruit) Bang Gas Bang Gas is the most unique type of poison in the world, that when inhaled, the victim's genetic structure is altered to grant them some kind of power or non-human feature. Many ways have been invented to use Bang Gas, such as the creation of Devil Fruits, or the Anti-Metahuman Antidote. The only known poisonbender able to control Bang Gas is Logia bender, Caesar Clown. Poison Chi Poison Chi is colored a yellowish-green, and is focused in the stomach. This is because a lot of gas originates from the stomach's digestive tracks, such as burps, farts, or waste. Other Traits Poisonbenders earn their power for receiving hurtful words or comments by other people. These are considered "poisons" to the spiritual heart, and these poisons get manifested into real poison. Of course, if the bender feels bad about their self with no one else's comments, they are poisoning their self as well. However, there are also good comments that people can receive, and these can become "good" poisons. This is reflected in how there are good medicines and toxic materials that can affect one's body. Generally, a poisonbender would like smelling bad and seemingly rarely take baths, and also eat unhealthy or gaseous foods, like spices. It could be coincidence, but most poisonbenders are boys, as they stereotypically like gross things and possess the attitude, and most girls born poisonbenders possess a tomboy attitude. A lot of poisonbenders grow up to be scientists or doctors, as they would inevitably experiment with chemicals or medicines. Despite their powers, poisonbenders may also possess average human allergies, such as Haruka to peanuts, but their bending enables them to withstand their allergy for an extended period, depending on the allergy, but they will still need the right cure. Weaknesses Poison is a flammable substance, so firebenders may have the advantage against them, and exploding poisons can cause severe damage in an area. Poisonbenders like Common Cold are weak against chicken soup or anything healthy. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Gnaa's Training *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Daughter of Evil *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Purple Rose (talked about) *Kiss *Teach Me! *Mason and the Minish Door *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (briefly) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Rot-Rot Fruit) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse *Warriors of Sky Trivia *Poison's in the same place as water on the Negatar Cycle, and both have similar moves, such as Healing. Category:Benders Category:Poisonbenders Category:Substances